Naruto: The Next Sage of Six Paths
by TheNinthOblivion
Summary: My first fanfiction. What if Naruto got killed when he battle against Sasuke in the Valley of the End? What would have happened if from that point on he was revived, trained, and taken care by the legendary Sage of Six Paths? How powerful would Naruto become? Strong, Smart, and Rinnegan Naruto Pairing: NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Naruto fans. I've been reading many fanfics and I decided to write one for myself. So hope you guys enjoy it, please review afterwards.**

* * *

"CHIDORI!"

It was a perfect strike. And with that strike, Naruto Uzumaki fell and watched as the world went black.

_No, I can't die. Not yet, I have to become Hokage and I have to save Sasuke. _

"Naruto, wake up."

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes to see the face of an elderly man he didn't know. He looked around and saw nothing but white. He then looked back at the man.

"Huh, who are you?" asks Naruto.

"I am the Sage of Six Paths (Rikudou Sennin), Naruto." He responded.

_Sage of Six Paths? Why do I feel like I've heard that somewhere before? Naruto thought. _

The Sage smiled, and as if he knew what Naruto was thinking, said, "Perhaps, you know me better as the original God of Shinobi and the creator of all ninjutsu?"

Naruto's eyes widened. It was unbelievable. THE Sage of Six Paths was in front of him, alive, and talking to him as if this was normal.

"W-why are you here Rikudou-sama?" Naruto asked, "And am I really dead?"

"Yes, you are dead. That Sasuke Uchiha fellow really did a number on you. As to why I'm here, I want to offer you a second chance Naruto."

'A second chance." Naruto said, " You mean like, to be able to come back to life?"

"Correct." Responded the Sage.

"But why? I'm just the dead last of my entire class and I have a demon in my stomach." Said Naruto, looking downcast.

"If I recall correctly, you are to become the next Homage right? Isn't that what you've told everyone Naruto?" asked the Sage.

"Yes, Sage," Naruto answered, "but I still have a demon in my stomach."

"Demon? Ah yes, you mean the Kyuubi." said Rikudou Sennin.

"How do you-" began Naruto.

"I went through all your memories Naruto. So yes, I know about my eldest son being in you. It's nice to see he is in good hands." Said the Sage, smirking, waiting for the young blonde's reaction.

_3…..2…1… _

"WHAT!?"

_There it is._

"The Kyuubi is your son? What do you mean, Rikudou-sama, how can it be your son?" asked Naruto, shocked at this news.

"You see, I was the world's first ever Jinchuriki. The Jinchuriki of the Juubi. I split the Juubi into 9 different beings. You know them as the Nine Tailed Beasts (Bijuus). The Ichibi, Shukaku; the Nibi, Matabi; the Sanbi, Isobu; the Yonbi, Son Goku; the Gobi, Kokuo; the Rokubi, Saiken; the Nanabi, Chomei; the Hachibi, Gyuki; and lastly, the Kyuubi, Kurama." Explained Rikudou Sennin.

"So not just the Kyuubi, but all nine bijuu are your children. Whoa, that's so cool." Exclaimed Naruto.

"It really is, isn't it? Now Naruto, down to business. Hear me out, young Uzumaki. Once you awaken, you will be granted my Rinnegan, the ultimate Dojutsu. This will give you access to all of my amazing powers, over time of course. And with training, you will be able to use them correctly. I will stay with you, in the spirit form, you see now, with Kurama, guiding you and becoming your new sensei. Now, I shall explain the Rinnegan, as it is the key to everything. The Six Paths of the Rinnegan are the following: Asura Path, Animal Path, Deva Path, Naraka Path, Human Path, and Preta Path. When you awaken, I'll explain them more in depth. Also, as you know, I am the father of first Uchiha and, technically, the Rinnegan is the father of the Sharigan. While I've been dead, I've trained and perfected my Rinnegan. You see, the Sharigan is a mutation of the Rinnegan. It has the potentially to become the Sharigan, but that's just a theory. Now, this means the abilities of the Sharigan are hidden away in the Rinnegan. It took me time, but I was able unlock them. Now, the Sharigan has a transformation, known as the Mangekyo Sharigan. This Sharigan increase the originally abilities of the base Sharigan and grants the wielder unique abilities. In your lifetime, I know you will meet Sasuke again. He most likely will have unlocked his Mangekyo by then. When he uses a unique ability, watch him closely. Not only can you copy jutsu like the Sharigan, but the Rinnegan can copy special Sharigan abilities and you can use them for yourself. After, you're training is over. I suggest you go back to Konoha and seek out your sensei, Kakashi, and ask him to use his specialty with his Mangekyo Sharigan. Alright, with that explained, let's start your training with the Perfect Rinnegan. Are you ready, Naruto Uzumaki?" said the Sage of Six Paths.

"Uhhhh…"

* * *

**Well there you go. My first ever fanfic chapter done. Well hope you guys like it and please review. Now I'm just gonna explain a bit for future stuff. The pairing is NaruIno. Why it is will be explained later on. Also, I'm gonna have and extra feature known as Naruto Bios. This will explain certain things about a character. When a new character important to the story is revealed, I'll make a new Bio for them. Also, when a character learns new things or gets changed, I'll have a Bios update.  
Note: Bios info is not always canon and can sometimes be incomplete. It is based on what I reveal in the story.  
Basic Bios info: Shinobi Ranks (lowest to highest): Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Kage; Threat levels (lowest to highest): D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, S-rank, SS-rank, SSS-rank**

* * *

_**Naruto Bios: 2 new additions **_

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Status: Dead (for now)  
Shinobi Rank: Genin  
Threat level: D-rank  
Special facts and/or titles: Student of the Sage of Six Paths, Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the deadlast of the Konoha Rookie Nine, and self- acclaimed next Hokage  
**

**Name: Sage of Six Paths  
Status: Dead, but can exist in a spirit form  
Shinobi Rank: Unknown, most likely Kage  
Threat level: Beyond SSS-rank  
Special facts and/or titles: Sage of Six Paths, First Shinobi, Original God of Shinobi, wields the Rinnegan, creator of ninjutsu, the first Jinchuriki, the only Jinchuriki of the Juubi, father of the Nine Bijuus and the first Uchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2: Father and Son Reunite

**Well, reviews were pretty nice, so that's great. Now, I'm going to have a reaction chapter later on, when you read chapter 2, you'll see why. InfamousAnimeAssassin, thank you for the advice and offer, I might need to take you up on that on day, who knows? As for the pairing, sorry to anyone who wanted anyone else in the pairing, but this is just NaruIno, i already have it planned out, adding someone could really affect the story, so sorry about that guys. So, enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Of course, dattebayo! But could we get some ramen before we start training and stuff?" said Naruto.

The Sage face vaulted at that, but chuckled and nodded, "Sure Naruto, but be warned, we won't be going back to Konoha for about 3 years, ok? It will take time for you to master the power of Rinnegan and increasing your other abilities as well."

Naruto, whose mind was still on ramen, only responded, "How am I supposed to get raamen if I can't go back to Konoha?"

"You'll see. It's a techinique of mine. You will learn it one day, but enough talk. Time to get you back to the land of the living." Responded Rikudou Sennin.

He then lifted his arms, and the Naruto saw a bright flash and quickly passed out.

'Ughhh…." Naruto groaned. He looked around to see he was in the middle of a forest road.

"I revived you and then teleported you away from the area you died in so that no one could know about your revival." The Sage said through the new telepathic link he and Naruto now had.

"Ok, I guess." Naruto said, 'But where I am supposed to stay for 3 years? I don't see anything except trees."

"During my time, I had a cabin in this area. Using my power, I made sure it would not be able to be accessed by anyone other than me. Of course since you have the Rinnegan, my cabin won't be able to tell us apart, so you can stay there." Said the Sage.

"That's great and all, Rikudou-sensei, but I believe you owe me something." Naruto said.

"Owe you?" asked the Sage, "Ah yes, here you go. Put out your hands."

Naruto quickly obeyed his sensei. Suddenly, a red and blue flame erupted from his hand. They mixed, and soon a bowl of ramen was there in his hands.

"I have ramen, dattebayo! This is awesome. Hey, where are my emergency chopsticks?" Naruto said to himself.

Rikodou Sennin smiled at the scene. "That will keep him busy for the mean time. Now, let's catch up, son."

Two eyes opened, and soon stared at the elderly man in shock. "F-f-father?! H-how are you here?" The great Kyuubi stuttered.

"Surprised, Kurama? It is rather extraordinary, isn't it? How have you and your siblings been?" asked Rikodou Sennin.

"I'm fine, Tou-san. As for the others, I'm rather unsure. Other than Shukaku, I don't know about the welfare or even the whereabouts of the others." Kurama responded.

"Ah yes, young Naruto's battle with Shukaku, that ended rather quickly, if you ask me. Now, Kurama, it is partially thanks to you I'm here, so for that I thank you my son. Now I can help Naruto become stronger, so that when the time comes, he will be able to fight of the peril." The Sage of Six Paths said.

"Peril, Father? What peril? Is this really that great that he needs your training and power to combat?" Asked the Kyuubi.

"I will explain the peril another day, when Naruto is prepared to hear it. But, yes it is that great, unfortunately." Said the Sage.

"Fine." Said Kurama, "but could you at least adjust this seal so the kit can use my power easily?"

"No, not now. I want him to focus on his own training and not using your power. I will however make it so you can talk to him whenever you want to. Become friends with him Kurama, give him a chance to destroy the corrupt hatred you have had for so long, my son." With that, the Sage vanished suddenly.

"Tou-san? Hmmm…. A chance to get rid of my hatred, huh? Alright father, I'll give him that chance. Naruto Uzumaki, let's see you try to change me." The Kyuubi said, and he then closed his eyes and entered sleep.

_Half an hour later _

"I GIVE UP!"

"Naruto, you do realize its right there, right" said Rikodou Sennin.

Naruto looks around and saw a small little cabin. Even though it should be damaged or decayed, the small wooden cabin looks brand new. Naruto was amazed that the Sage could do something like this.

"It's not the best, but it is the most durable. Also, Naruto, you are now the official apprentice to the Sage of Six Paths." said Rikodou Sennin.

"Huh, what do you..." began Naruto, but then a surge of chakra went into his eyes, and Naruto Uzumaki had gotten the Rinnegan. Using a nearby puddle, he saw his reflection and saw his new metallic purple eyes.

"Rikodou-sensei, thank you, and don't worry, I'll promise to make you proud dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

He headed towards the cabin, ready to begin his new training and life with the great Sage of Six Paths.

* * *

**So, like the title states, father and son reunite. Who thought I was talking about Minato and Naruto? Or someone else entirely? And, as I said in the beginning, reaction chapter obviously has to happen later, as Naruto doesn't go back to Konoha for 3 years. So yeah, this replaces the Jiraiya training trip, but dont worry, Ero-Sennin will come into play, maybe sooner than you think, ;). So thanks for reading guys, Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training with the Kyuubi

**Well, here it is, Chapter 3. I had a little timeskip. Honestly, I didnt want to right about his elemental training, so I just went straight to his Rinnegan training. I think certain things that happen in this chapter and soon to come chapters are self-explanatory if it is related to the timeskip. Also, i just realize the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. But, don't worry, Chap. 4 is going to be a pretty long one, hopefully. Alright, hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimers (forgot about this in the first 2):I don't own Naruto or anything that is a part of it. **

* * *

**_Three months later_**  
"Naruto, keep focusing. Direct it out of your palms." Guided the Sage, in his physical form, outside of Naruto's body.

"I know, I know. I'm trying" responded the young blonde.

Naruto started to focus chakra in his palms. Soon, he had enough energy build up in his hands and screamed, "Shinra Tensei!". A tree a few yards away, barely moved.

"UGHHH!"

"It's fine Naruto, you're only a 12-year old boy. You can't possible think you can do a full power Shinra Tensei, can you?" asked the Sage.

"Well I still have to keep on trying, don't I, Rikudou-sensei?" responded Naruto.

"That you do Naruto, that you do." Said Rikudou Sennin. "I suggest you retire for today, Naruto."

"What? But it's not even dark yet!" retorted Naruto.

"Please, Naruto, listen to me." Rikudou Sennin said, almost pleading. Naruto, detecting this, complied and headed into the cabin.

* * *

**_Inside the Cabin _**

"Man, why did Rikudou-sensei make me come inside." Naruto wondered.

"**I dunno, Kit, but since we're inside, why don't you come into the mindscape for some training." **said Kurama. **  
**

"Yeah, ok." responded Naruto.

Naruto sat down, cross-legged, and focused. Soon, he opened his eyes and saw himself in a grassy field with the Kyuubi napping.

"You're so lucky I let Rikudou-sensei change the seal so we could so this kinda stuff and you wouldn't have to be in a cage anymore. I still want my payment for that, Kurama." Naruto said with a smirk.

The Kyuubi opened his eyes at this, "**PAYMENT!? I PAY YOU WITH MY INFINITE POWER, YOU INSECT!" **Kurama roared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That never gets old!" exclaimed Naruto, wiping ears from his eyes.

"**Annoying kit." **muttered the Kyuubi.

"Oh lighten up, Kurama. Its funny. Anyways, you think I can use the **_Four-Tailed State_ **by now?' asked Naruto, his demeanor suddenly serious.

"**No, not yet. I suggest you still focus on your _Three-Tailed State _training and continue integrating your moves into it." **said Kurama.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted. Soon, his body took on a red cloak and three tails appeared behind him.

"Let's start with **_Wind Release: Great _****_Breakthrough_**" Naruto said. A air blast soon comes from Naruto's hands.

"Oh come on, don't use wimpy normal ninjutsu, you could do that later, just Three-Tailed State boosted ninjutsu, got it?" said Kurama.

"Yeah, I got it. In that case, **_Three-Tailed State: Wind Release: Demon Great Breakthrough_**"Naruto shouted. His tails pointed forward and shot three air blasts a bit more powerful than the one Naruto shot from his hand. "Well that worked pretty well, maybe I should try the new **_Rasengan_** I made for this form."

"**_New Rasengan? What does he mean, new? How come I haven't seen this before. I wonder what the Kit had in mind._**" Kurama wondered. _  
_

"Alright, time to introduce the all-new, super awesome, **_Three-Tailed State: Demon Rasengan_**" Naruto shouted. Three red Rasengans appeared, each one coming from Naruto's tails. Soon, he charged and rammed his tails into a tree. An explosion happened and the tree and a few others behind were destroyed.

The Kyuubi was impressed, "**So, you actually can make Rasengans just from your tails now, huh? So, combine that with the two you can make from you hand, and that's five Rasengans right there.**"

"Heheh, actually, I can't. I can only focus making them in one area only, either my hands or tails, but not both. It kinda sucks, but with training I should be able to." Naruto responded.

"**Well then, I guess I know what you're going to be doing for the next few hours. Start your training now!**" Kurama shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'll start now. _Sheesh, talk about crazy kitsunes_" Naruto thought. He made 100 Shadow Clones and started his training.

* * *

**_Outside the Cabin _**

Two men disenganged from a fight. The older of the two smiled while the other one panted heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked the Sage, "Are you tired already, Itachi Uchiha?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I had the need to do that for some reason, and so early into the story, I'm a jerk aren't I, :P? But, yeah, Itachi plays an extremely important part in the story. Also, hope you guys like the usage of the tails. It just seemed right for them to be able to use jutsus too. And now I have a new thing: Jutsu list. Basically, it lists the rank and the current users and a little description.  
**

* * *

**Jutsu List: **

**Rasengan: A small sphere made out of pure chakra. Requires good chakra control to create and master. Elemental affinity can be added, but has yet to be done so. **

**Rank: A **

**Users: Naruto Uzumaki **

**Wind Release: Great ****Breakthrough: An air blast who's strength is affected upon the user's own mastery over Wind and the amount of chakra used. **

**Rank: D-A (depends on user) **

**Users: Naruto Uzumaki (Rank: B) **

******Three-Tailed State: Wind Release: Demon Great Breakthrough: Three empowered versions of the ****Wind Release: Great ****Breakthrough and instead of hands, the blasts come from the tails. **

**********************Rank: A **

**********Users: Naruto Uzumaki**

**************Three-Tailed State: Demon Rasengan: Same concept as above, of course it's three Rasengans this time, have a red appearance due to the Kyuubi's chakra. **

**************Rank: A **

**************Users: Naruto Uzumaki **

**************Now these aren't really jutsus but i just wanna put it here so i can explain it a bit **

**************Three and Four Tailed States: Jinchuriki with a Bijuu having 3 tails or more (Sanbi and up) have access to these states. They enter these states to gain and increase in power, chakra, and speed. Also, a red shroud or cloak of demon chakra appears on the body of the Jinchuriki, forming tails with the respective tailed state entered, in this case 3 and 4. **

**************Users: Naruto Uzumaki**


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Konoha

**Ok, commented on the size of the chapters, hope this is a good start to lengthening it, Im trying to get into the habit of writing more and more for each chapter. Sorry for the wait, had school projects to do, im sure u guys kno how it is. well hope enjoy Chapter 4! Also, rasEnshur1KEn, big fan of your work been reading way before i even made my account and i was gonna follow your story, Element of Time, but guess u got to mine first lol.**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or anything related to him._**

* * *

_Previously_

_Two men disengaged from a fight. The older of the two smiled while the other one panted heavily. _

"_What's wrong?" asked the Sage, "Are you tired already, Itachi Uchiha?"  
_

* * *

"I must admit your skills are very impressive. You surpassed even the Nidaime Hokage's skill in Water Release. Creating water naturally and then expanding to such lengths….You are truly powerful, for a man in the woods. Do you have a name?" asked the Uchiha.

"My name is…..Hagoromo Otsutsuki." Answered the Sage.

"Hagoromo-san, you are truly powerful, but I'm going to ask you one final time, will you give us the Kyuubi Jinchuriki or not?" asked Itachi.

"You ask me one final time, I'll answer you one final time. Naruto will not be handed over to you, Itachi. Now, I suggest you leave me alone before I kill you accidently." Said Hagoromo.

"Accidently? Very cocky aren't you, Otsutsuki-san? Well then let us see if you can kill me accidently if you can't even move. _**Tsukuyomi**_." Said Itachi.

The old man continued to smile. Itachi frowned. Once again, "_**Tsukuyomi**_", once again nothing. He continued over and over again. Yet, nothing happened. Itachi became unnerved. This man was able to somehow block the world's strongest genjutsu, had he not been joking? Could this man really kill him accidently? With Kisame nowhere to be seen, it was probably better that he retreated for now, but first…

"Whose side are you on?" asked Itachi.

"Side? I am on no side, but because I have Naruto with me, I suppose I am on Konoha's. Do not worry, Itachi Uchiha of Konoha, I will not harm your TRUE place of allegiance." Said the old man, his smile never once leaving his face.

If Itachi was surprised before, he had completely lost it by now. This man obviously knew about the real reasoning behind the Uchiha massacre, and he had no reason to harm his home. Could he be able to serve his village as the true Shinobi he was if this man helped him to defeated Pain-sama?

"I give you a week, my young child. If you do not join me by then, either leave or face my true wrath," said Hagoromo. Itachi nodded and he decided to leave, but when he turned around to look at the man one more time before going, he widened his eyes before leaving quickly. The man possessed the Rinnegan, was this how he stopped the Tsukuyomi? Itachi wondered, he decided he would question the man another day.

The man smiled. He knew that the young man saw his eyes, hopefully that would show him he was not someone to trifle with. After that, he decided to head inside and rest up.

_A week later _

The young blonde was currently reading himself to be attacked by a giant fireball once again.

"Ready." Naruto said.

"_**Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu.**_" said the Sage. The fireball headed towards Naruto, he activated his Rinnegan and put his hands out and said "_**Preta Path**_", focusing his chakra to make it absorb the fireball. When the fireball made contact with his hand, it slowly was getting absorbed, and after a full minute, it was completely gone.

"Good job, Naruto!" exclaimed the Sage, "You finally were able to completely absorb the attack this time. Why don't we leave a few clones and we get something to drink?"

"Sure, dattebayo. But first….." Naruto threw a kunai at a bush and a man jumped out before it could hit it.

"YOU!?" Naruto yelled, "YOU SASUKE-TEME"S BROTHER!"

"Hello, Naruto." Itachi greeted, "Hagoromo-san, I thought about it and, I would like to join you and help Naruto with his training if you will let me."

The man smiled, "Welcome Itachi Uchiha. Naruto, meet your new sensei."

Naruto widened his eyes. The S-ranked missing nin of Konoha was going to become his new sensei. After careful thought about it, he had one thing to say.

"Do you-"Naruto began before Itachi interrupted, "Yes, Naruto, I like ramen." He already knew about Naruto's godly praise towards the food and was prepared for the question.

Naruto smiled, then frowned, "Was it really that obvious?" he asked. Both of his teachers smiled and went into the cabin.

"Rikudou-sensei? Itachi-sensei? HEY COME BACK HERE, YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he then ran inside to join the other two.

_Three years later _

A 15-year old blond boy left the cabin that he had called home for 3 years. Today was a very important day for him. It was the day him and the man he considered older brother, Itachi Uchiha, to return to their original home, Konoha.

"Well, Naruto-otouto, ready to go back?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, let's go but…..I want to take the long way, I don't think I wanna go back to quickly." Naruto responded. Itachi nodded, he knew how Naruto felt. Even though it was small, the cabin was the best home he ever had, living with Naruto and the Sage was the best and helping out the future Sage of Six Paths was an honor to have. Now he had to leave it behind, he could still train Naruto and everything, but it wouldn't be the same anymore. So, with one last check of their supplies and the Sage joining them, they headed out, walking on the forest road Naruto woke up on three years ago.

* * *

_**At Konoha**_

Many of Naruto's old friends all got a chill and suddenly one thought ran through their head, Naruto? A busty blonde sitting on a chair got an even worse chill, visible shuddering at it.

Her apprentice commented on it, "Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" asked Shizune.

"Why did I get the feeling that in a week, Naruto is going to come into my office and completely blow me away?" The Godaime Hokage responded to her apprentice.

"So it wasn't just me?" Shizune said.

Tsunade widened her eyes and immediately called for her two other apprentices, Ino and Sakura.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" they asked.

"Did you two get the feeling-"Tsunade began.

"That a certain blonde friend of ours is going to be at the Gates of Konoha in about a week? Ino said with a smirk.

"Shizune." Tsunade said. Shizune sighed and pulled out a sake bottle. Sakura and Ino just sighed but were thinking about this mutual feeling.

_So, Naruto might end up coming back to Konoha, but I thought Sasuke-kun killed him, right? Well, it sure will be interesting to see him, Sakura thought. _

_I can't believe it. Naruto is really going to come back. Obviously, Forehead and Shizune got the feeling too. I wonder how he is alive, I thought Sasuke killed him. Maybe he's been training to bring him back, well whatever. I just wanna see him again, maybe he has grown into a really hot guy and I could get with him. HAH! Yeah right, as if Naruto could possibly be hot, Ino thought. _ She didn't realize how wrong she was about to be proved in a week's time.

_A week later _

Three men could be seen walking to the Gate of Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu, the two Gate Shinobi of Konoha saw them and almost fainted. The middle of the three was the closest thing to Minato Namikaze the pair had ever seen and they only knew one person to ever even achieve that look naturally. It was for that reason only that they didn't call them over for passport checking, they decided to let the Hokage deal with this, after all then they didn't have to deal with any paperwork, for now.

Naruto smirked, " Well it appears the ghost of Minato Namikaze has shocked them, good that saves us, mainly me, from explaining anything until we reach Granny's office."

The other two nodded their heads at this, no reason to have to explain things twice, right? As they strolled along the streets, Itachi saw many ANBU stare in shock at the trio.

"Looks like the ghost of the Fourth didn't just shock those two" said Itachi, and seeing Naruto's confusion moved his eyes around to show Naruto what he meant. Naruto getting the signal looked around subtly and was amazed at the sight, smirking just like his brother and continuing to the Hokage office.

All the while, the Sage was admiring the village, looking around as he walked. This was the home that both Naruto and Itachi would protect with all their life? He smiled at the thought, knowing about how the two are viewed or were viewed. Their loyalty is unwavering. _All right, my two students if you are willing to protect this village, then I will too, Rikudou Sennin thought.  
_

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

_Oh crap today's the day, he's supposedly gonna return, Tsunade thought, NO! It was a joke that my mind played on me and everyone, a mere coincidence, He isn't coming back, he isn't coming back, he isn't coming back, he isn't coming- _

The door opened and three figures appeared.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled.

All three figures sweat dropped, and the blonde of the group said, "Um, Tsunade-sama, it's me, Ino, Sakura, and Shizune."

Tsunade actually looked at them and realized they were indeed said people. She sat down, rubbed her forehead, and sighed, "Sorry you three, I'm just jumpy since…" she never finished her sentence as she promptly fainted.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" What just happened?" the 3 apprentices of the Godaime asked.

An answer came from behind, " I believe that would be my fault." It said.

They slowly turned around and widened their eyes. The voice game from what appeared to be a shorter Minato Namikaze, the infamous S-ranked missing nin Uchiha, and some old man. Shizune followed her mentor and fainted as well. Sakura and Ino getting very similar thoughts before fainting as well, _TOO HOT! _

"Is making the Hokage and Shinobi of Konoha faint a crime here, Itachi-niisan?" Naruto asked.

"Not during my time, why don't you ask the ANBU that didn't become missing nin?" Itachi replied.

Naruto nodded, stepped into her office, and looked up at the ceiling and repeated his question, " Is it illegal to make the Hokage and her Shinobi faint?" His answer: 5 more people fainting. Elsewhere, a certain Hyuuga heir was being checked to see if she had a cold after sneezing so much.

"Well then, I suppose we wait." The Sage said, finally speaking after entering Konoha. The other two nodded and waited for their fellows to wake up.

_Half an hour later _

Everyone had woken up. The Anbu left to go relax and that left the Hokage, her apprentices, and her three intruders.

Naruto explained everything fully to the Hokage, with help from his two teachers, and he made sure to leave nothing out.(**A/N: I'm not explaining everything cuz let's face it, do I really need to, I don't think so, just read the first 3 chapters over again if you need to.**) After what seemed to be about an hour or so, he was done. The Hokage sighed pulled out a sake bottle and began drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"Ino, Sakura, why don't you two get Naruto and the others a little tour, just a little refreshing for him and Itachi, and show Hagoromo the village?" said Shizune.

"Sure, and maybe afterwards, I could spend some quality Naruto time by myself." Ino said, with a rather seductive smile, that everyone picked up on. Sakura was almost disgusted by her fellow apprentice, Itachi and Hagoromo both smirking and looking at the two blondes involved, and Naruto, well Naruto was Naruto.

"Sure Ino-san, we could get some ramen together, it's been awhile since I've been to Ichiraku's. It'll be a date, if you don't mind." Naruto said.

Ino blinked. She didn't even do anything to him except smile and she already scored a date with him. Oh, this was gonna be too easy.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked the chapter, yep finally started NaruIno, NaruIno fans happy? Also, through review, tell me if i should save Sasuke or not. He isn't going to die, but I wanna see whether people want him as a a proud Uchiha bent on destroying Konoha or a proud Uchiha defending Konoha. Alright guys, review and I'll try my best to hav another chapter up thts hopefully even longer and a bit sooner but no promises.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ramen Time!

**Well, I think that people want Sasuke to be good, so I guess that's the direction I'm going in. Well hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5.**

* * *

Naruto and the rest of them leave the Hokage's office. Itachi decides to go off on his own. Sakura decided to give the full tour to the Sage which left only Naruto and Ino. Ino couldn't be happier with how things played out.

"Well Naruto-kun guess we don't even have to wait for our date, now do we?" Ino said have a smile that slightly disturbed Naruto.

"Heheheh….I suppose we don't. So Ino, we are going to Ichiraku's aren't we?" asked Naruto.

"Of course we are, and then we can go to my house and relax there a bit." Said Ino, hoping Naruto would fall for the trap.

"Umm, sorry Ino, but I think I should probably go over to my place, you know, since it is my house after all." Naruto said, quite aware of the trap. He mentally smiled at his excuse, but frowned when he saw Ino' smile just grow bigger.

"Naruto, you realized you were labeled KIA for 3 years, don't you think it wouldn't be your house anymore?" Ino said. Naruto' eyes widened. His house…he had lost his very first house. Ino seeing Naruto's sadness, decided she should elaborate," Well Naruto I suppose you're lucky that the new owner of your apartment is such an amazing and quite beautiful woman who would be more than willing to let you stay for free."

"Really, when can I meet her?" Naruto asked excitedly. Ino face vaulted at that. She had forgotten how oblivious Naruto was with girls.

"I'm talking about me, dumbass!" Ino yelled, "I'll let you stay with me since it was your old apartment."

Naruto was shocked. He would be sharing an apartment with Ino. Well, maybe it could work.

"Oh ok, so after our date, let's go home, Ino-chan." Naruto said. Ino smiled at the way Naruto had said her name and holding his hand, the new roommates headed towards the best ramen shop ever.

_With Sakura and Hagoromo _

"So, Hagoromo-sama, how do you like the village?" Sakura asked.

"This is the product of my descendents joining together, is it? Well I must say they did a fine job. And of course that something great granddaughter of mine is doing a fine job of leading the village." The sage said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama is a very strong Shinobi and is recognized as the world's greatest medic and strongest known kunoichi." Sakura said with pride. Her mentor was in her opinion one of the best people to train under in the entire world.

"Yes, I suppose she's ok. Nowhere near her grandfather's level nor mine obviously, but good enough I guess." The Sage said dismissively.

Sakura glared at the man. He dared to say that in front of her. She didn't care if this guy was the originator of all Shinobi, she was about to kick his ass!

"SHE"S OK! I"LL SHOW YOU WHAT THAT OK PERSON HAS TAUGHT ME!" Sakura yelled and tried to punch Hagoromo. Emphasis on tried. Before the fist contacted him, something held her back. She turned around and saw him holding her back, but he was in front of her as well. _A shadow clone? Sakura thought, but he didn't even make hand seals. _

"I would hope not to make this a regular occurrence. You forget yourself, young Sakura. I have no true allegiance to any village, so if something bad were to happen to you and it was pinpointed on me, I could easily go to another village, and soon enough a war would start. Would you want that on your conscience?" asked Hagoromo.

"I…well….sorry Hagoromo-sama." Mumbled Sakura, her entire face red.

"Its fine, now why don't we head to the ramen shop Naruto praises so much, I haven't had any food in awhile." Said the Sage. Sakura merely nodded, still embarrassed and too ashamed to speak to him.

_Ichiraku's Ramen Shop _

"Another bowl please!"

The old ramen make Teuchi, cried at his young blonde friend, his business going down the drain. Teuchi offered him a full on the house meal, his daughter, Ayame, tried warning him, but he didn't listen. So naturally, Naruto plus access to free, unlimited ramen meant one man losing a month's worth of profit.

"It's ok, you can always make him pay, he wouldn't refuse to pay you even if you said it's free." Ayame said. The old man chuckled and shaked his head, "No, Ayame, Naruto deserves this, no matter how much money we lose. It's great to see his love for ramen, my ramen, is still strong."

Naruto, hearing this, stopped eating. He finished his bowl quickly and told Ino to pay for the meal.

"What?! We got it for free, plus it's the man's job to pay for both." Ino said.

"I know that, so here." Naruto said, giving her a bunch of cash. "Pay for it now. I can't do this to them. I ate way too much, it shouldn't be free. But the old man wouldn't take it from me so…"

"Give me the money and I pay for it, after all, I never got it for free." Ino said with a smile. It was nice to see her Naruto be so kind to them even though he shouldn't be.

"Hey Teuchi-san, here's payment." Ino said, putting down 'her' money on the counter.

"What? I said it's free, remember?" he replied.

"No, not for me, just for Naruto-kun. Who said he was paying anyways?" Ino said with a smirk.

"Well..I….Naruto, you're actually letting your girlfriend pay for all this?" Teuchi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Naruto replied with a wink. He and Ino leave with no room for anymore words. Teuchi was still standing there, shocked. Ayame smirked, she couldn't believe Naruto found a loophole, thank god her father hadn't taught of it. He soon collected the money, oh well, the boy had a point, so better leave all the money lying there right?

As the two friends were walking out of the shop, they noticed Rikudou Sennin and Sakura walking towards them.

"Hey Sensei, Sakura. What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked them.

"Oh we were here to get some ramen. After all, this is your place of 'ultimate godly ramen for the true supreme of elites' if I remember correctly." The Sage said with a smile. Naruto sheepishly chuckled. He had said that 2 years ago.

"Um, well I don't think you going to get a chance to eat today. Someone decided to clear'em out" Ino said playfully glaring at Naruto, while he was whistling and looking around, making sure to avoid eye contact with her.

"Oh well, I suppose we shall continue with our tour then, young one." The Sage said. Sakura nodded, then turned towards her best friend, "What are you two going to do now?"

"Oh, well remember how I bought Naruto's old apartment?" Ino said and Sakura nodded. "Well, being the awesome person I am, I decided to let Naruto stay with me. So we're going to go home and get Naruto well familiarized with it." Ino said, with a small smirk that only the Sage caught. Ino grabs Naruto's arm and they walked off together.

_My my, Naruto you're growing up so fast, or rather you going to grow up pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy the godly transition of boy to man Naruto. Hagoromo thought._

Elsewhere, a certain old man sneezed and unfortunately, fell into a hot spring for women only. The poor man was cursing whatever illness had struck him.

_Naruto's and Ino' house (Let's just say the NaruIno house) _

'Well this is home sweet home, Naruto." Ino said. Naruto looked around and he was slightly surprised. His old dumpy apartment was very nicely cleaned up and very…..purple. Should he have been surprised? The girl loved the color. Naruto headed for his room, well old room. Ino followed him, hoping he wasn't disgusted by the apartment, saying how he wasn't really showing a reaction visibly and it's not like she could read his mind, well subtlety anyway. When Naruto entered the room, he was shocked, the room was his. It hadn't changed one bit, everything about it was the same, and it didn't even looked like it was used. He raised his eyebrow at Ino who knew what he was thinking.

"Sakura and Tsunade told me that to honor your memory, I should leave this place alone, so I sleep in the living room." Ino said. _That explains why there was a bed in there, Naruto thought. _Ino continued, "But, I do clean it now and then, just so it doesn't get to dusty and I come in here time to time to pay tribute to you or just think." Naruto nodded and silently thanked her for doing so. Naruto put his bag down and sat on his bed. Ino, unsure of what to do, decided to sit down, right next to him. She had no idea what he was thinking, it was kind of infuriating. Yamanakas had this innate ability to be able to read people easily, but Naruto, Ino was so unsure she almost questioned even she even had the ability anymore. He was just unreadable. Was this the result of training or was he always like this? Ino was about to lose it from the silence when she heard a voice, one she had never heard before.

"**A clueless Yamanaka? The irony of it all. You mind-reading fools can't even figure out the brat. HAHAHAHAHA. Oh wait, you're listening in on me aren't you? Well stop, it's annoying. Actually, maybe I could use you. That is of course if you can figure out what I am." **The voice said.

Ino widened her eyes. She was already unsteady due to her inability of reading Naruto and now a demonic voice in her head. She couldn't handle it, she fainted. This made one very frantic Naruto and a laughing demon kitsune.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING WHEN INO-CHAN FAINTED? WHAT DID YOU DO KURAMA?" Naruto yelled at his tenant.

"**What? All I did was tease her for a bit then ask her a question. Is that so wrong?" **Kurama asked.

"YES! You're a S-ranked secret remember? What happens if she tells someone?" Naruto scolded.

"**Relax kit, she doesn't know it's me. That's what I asked her. Who am I?" **Kurama said.

"You're the world's most evilest thing created, that's what." Naruto answered, and he cut the connection off. Naruto lifted Ino up onto his bed and he decided to lay down himself. He was tired for some odd reason and really need his sleep. When he closed his eyes, a land far away, rumbled. This place was abandoned but two certain being heard it. Hagoromo and Kurama both heard it.

"**What the hell was that?" **Kurama said. It was so far away, yet it felt like he was right on that land. Hagoromo, on the other hand, frowned at the circumstances. _So Naruto must return home even quicker than predicted, this isn't good, he thought. _

_The Next Day _

Ino woke up the next day, instantly alarmed. She could tell from the feel of the bed that it wasn't hers. She looked to her right. A person, a boy. She became even more alarmed. Did this guy….She checked under her covers to see she was fully clothed. She sighed and then proceeded to kick this guy out of the bed.

"WHO THE HELL DARES TO EVEN THINK THEY CAN SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS ME!" Ino yelled. Her victim opened his eyes and yelled in pain.

"What the heck, Ino-chan…." He said. Ino looked closely at her victim. She realized that was just her Naruto. The Naruto she kicked out of bed…..

"HOLY CRAP! NARUTO! I'm so sorry, I thought you were some other guy. Please forgive me." Ino said extremely sad and fearful. She slept in the same bed as him and he wakes up because he gets kicked out of bed. He might not wanna stay with her after this. She was about to be brought to tears from that thought. Naruto seeing this, became alarmed and decided to respond to her before anything happened.

"No problem Ino-chan, I get it. No woman is going to react calmly when they find out some guy they don't know is sleeping in the same bed as them. Even though, you do know me." Naruto half-laughed.

Ino laughed as well, he was mad at her, in fact, he didn't even care. She and Naruto were laughing it up so much that they didn't realize a scroll had been sent to them. Only after a few minutes when they finally calmed down did Ino realize it.

"Naruto, that's a messenger scroll." She pointed out to a scroll on the windowsill. Naruto opened it. He quickly grabbed Ino and he shushined them to the Hokage's office. The scroll left open read: Emergency! Come quickly to my office- Tsunade

The two shushined into the office at the same time, the Sage, Sakura, and Kakashi came in as well.

Naruto eyed Kakashi for a bit and vice versa, but they stopped when Tsunade started to speak.

"No need for introductions or reintroductions, do it on the field. You all have an extremely important mission, requested by Hagoromo-sama." Tsunade said and he nodded, "You will be going to the ruins of an old village, once allied to Konoha. Brat, you're going to your ancestral home, Uzushiogakure."

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it. Well, believe me, these Uzu chapters are gonna be so important its no even funny, so its gonna take me awhile to figure it out, so just wait, 'kay guys? So Read and Review, see you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Uzushiogakure

**Hey guys, sorry was on a little vacation, but I'm back and with a new chapter. I hope you guys like Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Uzushiogakure? I don't think I've heard of that place." Naruto stated.

"Of course you havent brat, so I'll tell you this before you were born and your mother came here, she lived in Uzushio when she was young. When she was 8 years old, she was sent here to become the new Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. Around the time when the Third Shinobi World War began, Iwa and Kumo decided to takke Uzushio out of the picture. They launched a huge assault and due to the war, we couldnt hepl them. Uzushio was a ninja village, but against 2 great nations? It was a massacre, and now, because of that, you might be the only known Uzumaki left." Tsunade said.

"Oh..."Naruto sighed, "Wait, Rikudou-sensei, why did you request that we go there?"

"Let us head out and I will explain on the way there." he replied.

The ninja headed toward the land of waves to go to the ship port there.

_Half an hour later_

"Why dont we take a little break, and actually take some time to one another before heading out?" Kakashi said.

"Fine, Hagoromo-sama can also explain what is going on as well." a voice said.

Kakashi and the others turned their head towards a bush to see a figure come out of it. naruto and Hagoromo smirked, there was only one person that it could be.

"Itachi-san, does Tsunade know your here or no?" asked The Sage.

"She does, Rikudou Sennin, I was given permission right after you left. I'm rather surprised that you nor Naruto was able to find me."

"Just cuz i didn't say anything doesnt mean i could find you, Nii-san. Better luck next time." Naruto said. Hagoromo raised his eyebrows, Naruto had been able to detect Itachi but he hadn't? Was Naruto possibly a sensor type?

"Anyways, just who are you Hagoromo-san?" asked Kakashi.

"I am the Sage of Six Paths" he answered.

Kakashi laughed, but soon stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing. He noticed Naruto's and Hagoromo's slightly pissed off face and everyone else's straight ones.

"He...You're not kidding?" Kakashi asked. Hagoromo shaked his head and once again began the story of what happened, leaving a few key parts out. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest, but unfortunately, Sakura decided to voice this.

"Hagoromo, what about the Kyu..." she began but Naruto quickly appeared behind and knocked her out, making Kakashi sweat a little. _How is he so fast? And why did he do that? _

"Naruto, why did you just knock out your teammate?" Kakashi asked.

"She was about to reveal something that you dont need to know just yet, maybe in due time, but not now." Naruto responded, "Now with that over, Sensei, why are we going to Uzushio?"

"There is something I need to show you there. The others are here because they might need to know this to prepare for the possible future and you original sensei is here to be a part of whatever is going to happen from this day forward." The Sage responded.

"Does this have to do with the peril that Kurama mentioned?" Naruto asked. Hagoromo stared at Naruto, and Naruto, unsure of what he said, just looked down and pretended as if he didn't say anything. Sakura woke up slowly and the question was soon forgotten and they headed out.

_Two hours later _

Naruto and the others finally reach the only known port to take people to Uzushio, or so they thought…..

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if me and my allies could get a ride to the ruins of Uzushio?" Kakashi asked the sailor.

"Nope, not happening. I used to do that. But once I saw how people treated it, I told myself I would never do it unless they were an Uzumaki." The sailor said.

Naruto steeped forward, "Good thing I am an Uzumaki." The sailor just laughed.

"Everyone knows that an Uzumaki has red hair, the only known Uzumaki who doesn't is the Hero of Wave.."

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said, smirking. Soon, the sailor realized why he was smirking. THE Naruto was in front of him.

"Oh man, I couldn't even recognize my own villages hero, forgive me. I will be honored to give you and your friends a ride to you old home and I know I don't need to tell you this, but please don't harm the ruins." The sailor said. Naruto nodded and he, the sailor, and everyone else got onto the boat. Unbeknownst to them, a snake soon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**Orochimaru's Secret Hideout **_

"So Naruto is back, how interesting. I thought he was dead, but then again, a brat like him doesn't die so easily."

_**In the ruins of Uzushiogakure **_

"WOW!"

Everyone was amazed at how Uzushio looked like. One would think that the ruins of a village would be broken and destroyed, but the buildings looked nearly in perfect condition. The sailor was looking around in shock.

"Hey, old man, whats up? You have been here before haven't you?" Naruto asked.

"This cant be the ruins. The village was in shambles when I last saw it. How can it look so lively? It has only be 20 years since I was last here." The sailor said.

This got the group's attention. The ruins of a village now looking like a near perfect village only missing people. It was rather suspicious.

"Well, I'm spooked, sorry kid, hero or not, I'm gone." And with that, the sailor abruptly leaves the crew.

Everyone looked around at this village. It was merely a few buildings and a shipping dock, but from there, they could see that the actual village was as new and modern as the few buildings they were near. Hagoromo noticed something. There were 4 chakra signatures and they had already detected their presence. But, something in his gut told him not to tell the others. He knew that they were not in any immediate danger.

"Well lets figure out whats going on with my home shall we?" Naruto said immediately walking ahead of everyone. They all had raised their eyebrows at the fact that he said "my home" but they disregarded it and followed their knuckleheaded blonde.

_In the village center _

"Tou-san, how will we deal with these intruders? I thought that stupid Wave sailor was done bringing travelers here." A young 13-year-old redhead said to his father, a middle-aged man with a darker shade of red for his hair color.

"Relax, we will talk to them, and see if we can solve this peacefully. If it doesn't happen that way, you and you sister have my permission to do what you must." The man responded to his son, who along with his twin sister, were grinning at that.

"And what exactly will they do if this confrontation ends up not ending so well for you?" a voice came from the trees above the red head family. The mother and father of the group instinctively threw a kunai into the exact point of where the voice came from. They had gotten their target, or so they thought. The body fell out of the trees, halfway down, it dispersed as a group of crows and reformed nearby as a man feared by many, Itachi Uchiha.

The father started to sweat, "Y-you?! You're here?! Why!? What do you need from our birth…"

"INTRUDERS!"

The family and Itachi turned to the right to see a miniature demon chakra fox with 5 tails, charging at the red-heads.

'Naruto wait!" the silver-haired jonin yelled. The Sage flashed to Naruto and karate-chopped him down. This made Naruto instantly lose his concentration and lose the cloak. Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino was amazed, but Kakashi far more. _Was that the Hirashin? I didn't see a flash though. _Kakashi thought.

"Well then, that's over. Nice to meet you by the way, I'm Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Shodaime Rikudou Sennin. This one hear is my student, Naruto UZUMAKI, the soon to be Nidaime Rikudou Sennin." Hagoromo said, making sure that Naruto's name was emphasized enough. Luckily for him, they didn't even question what he had said before Naruto's name and decided to stare at the blond while he recuperated from the blow. Once he was fine, they decided to actually question Hagoromo's statement.

"Uzumaki? All Uzumakis have…" the boy of the group said, until everyone decided to finish for him.

"Have red-hair, we know." They said. The boy continued, "Then you can understand why it's a bit hard to believe that he is an Uzumaki, unless its dyed."

"No no, its natural, but I get it from my father. I am an Uzumaki, clan-wise, even thought my true name is Naruto Namikaze because of my dad, Minato Namikaze, but I don't think I'll use that anytime soon." Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi and Sakura widened their eyes. Ino, being a Yamanaka heir, had access to certain information when she became a chunin, and since she was a medic-nin, she could go through the birth records of anyone she wanted to and saw Naruto's birth certificate, so she wasn't shocked one bit. The Yamanaka clan was Minato Namikaze's biggest supporter during his time, so even though most medic-nin weren't allowed to see the unabridged birth records of most citizens, the ones that Yamanakas could see all of them, Minato's way of thanks to them for their support. But, Kakashi and Sakura were not Yamanakas, and they had a right to be shocked. Kakashi not only was shocked, but soon began to internally beat himself up. His sensei's son was his student and he taught the boy's supposed killer the very technique that killed him. How could he ever forgive himself or go to pay his respects without feeling all of this guilt? Naruto saw this and decided he would talk to his sensei later. Sakura, on the other hand, was just plain shocked, the baka that knocked her out a few hours ago, the baka she used to beat up years ago, that baka was the son of the Fourth Hokage? She couldn't believe it. No way, he might have been hot and from the Uzumaki clan, but other than that he wasn't special. Even if he was trained by the Sage of Six Paths, Sasuke-kun was still better than him, SHE was still better than him. When they got home, she would prove her point.

"Ahh I love shocking people in the afternoon, but Ino-chan, you look rather unsurprised, how?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later, Naruto-kun." She responded, unsure how Sakura would react when she found out that her technical inferior had access to more medical files than she did.

The red-headed family didn't know how to react. They weren't from Konoha, but they still knew of the Yellow Flash Hokage. This kid was his son, and he was an Uzumaki; was that possible, or were they being played? The young lady of the group decided she would be the one to ask the questions.

"Tell me Naruto, what is your mother's name? I should know her, I was the clan archivist back in the day." She said.

"Alright, her name was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto answered. This made the lady widen her eyes even more. THE Kushina Uzumaki had a son, the Red Death, who even had legendary sword smith name a sword after her? Holy crap, this boy could become a extreme threat to his enemies in his future.

"Kushina? Huh, she must not be important if I don't know her. After all, I am the son of the Hachidaime Uzukage." The young boy said with an air of pride**(A/N: Remind you of anyone?)**. Naruto glared at him and his mother slapped him, much to the shock of everyone else.

"YOU FOOL! Kushina was the Nanadaime's only daughter. And unlike your father, the Nanadaime was an official Uzukage, not a self-proclaimed one. No offense dear." She said with a look of apology towards her husband.

"None taken dear, you are right. I am honored to be in you presence, Naruto Uzumaki." He said and bowed. His wife and daughter followed suit. His son grudgingly did the same.

"Thanks but if I am correct, it is I who should be bowing to you, Lord Eighth." And Naruto along with everyone bowed to the Hachidaime and his family.

'Well come along everyone, and welcome to the true Uzushiogakure." And with that said, a seal appeared for a bit and then disappeared and with that, they saw they were in the same place but it being full of people, mostly red-heads.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked it and I am doing some Naruto Bios for the entire Naruto crew. This is the normal crew naruto will be with. Maybe not the entire group all the time, but most of the times yeah. So here we go 4 new additions! **

**_Naruto Bios: 4 new addtions and 1 update_  
**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze  
Status: Alive (and Taken)  
Rank: Reinstated as Chunin  
Threat level: A-rank  
New facts: Rinnegan User, Master the Kyuubi's Chakra, student of Itachi, Ino' boyfriend and roommate**

**Name: Itachi Uchiha **

**Status: Alive  
****Rank: Reinstated as Jonin  
****Threat level: S-rank  
****Special facts: Has the Mangekyo Sharigan, older brother and target of Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha clan murderer, ex-Akatuski member. **

**Name: Kakashi Hatake  
Status: Alive  
Rank: Jonin  
Threat level: A-rank  
Special facts: Has a Sharigan for a left eye, is known to have copied over 100 jutsus, the sensei of the original Team Seven, created the Chidori based of an incomplete, failed version of what should have been the Lighting Release: Rasengan (Not that im hinting at anything ;) ) **

**Name: Sakura Haruno  
Status: Alive  
Rank: Chunin  
Threat level: B-rank  
Special facts: trained under Tsunade, amazing medic-nin, biggest fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha, best friend and rival of Ino Yamanaka, fellow member of the original Team Seven along with Naruto and Kakashi **

**Name: Ino Yamanaka  
Status: Alive (and Taken)  
Rank: Chunin  
Threat level: B-rank  
Special facts: trained under Tsunade, medic-nin, Yamanaka heir, Naruto's girlfriend and roommate, Sakura's best friend and rival  
**

**Well thanks for reading everyone, Read & Review!**


End file.
